


Heroes of Olympus: Legendary Defender

by Komodovaran



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also probs bad at writing romance, Annabeth is badass, F/M, Half galra Nico, Hazel is super mega badass, I will probs change the title, I will update these tags as i go, I'm Bad At Titles, Jason is the black paladin, Nico is a little angsty, Nico is the red paladin, Percy is the blue paladin, Piper is badass, Voltron au, You don´t need to know voltron, annabeth is the green paladin, but i don´t know yet, duh - Freeform, frank is the yellow paladin, you can still understand it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komodovaran/pseuds/Komodovaran
Summary: In which the heroes of Olympus are paladins but still trying to save the universe.





	Heroes of Olympus: Legendary Defender

“Okay guys, behave well, if this goes right, we’re going to get some powerful allies on this planet.” 

 

_ 

 

Annabeth and Jason, being the smartest and most responsible people on the team, wanted to talk to the leader of the planet before the actual peace making. This gave the rest of the paladins (and Piper and Leo) the first half of the day to explore the planet and its culture. 

The market was an obvious choice, being the main attraction in the city they were in (and super close to where they parked the lions) so they decided to spend their day there. 

But that was easier said than done. Piper, Leo and Percy wanted to look at the arcade; Nico wanted to observe the people (“You just want to check out hot guys” “I hate you Valdez” “Love you too Nico”) and Frank was hoping to look at the technology and the food. 

They decided to split up, Percy, Leo and Piper hurrying over to the arcades and the other two taking it a bit slower. 

 

\- 

 

“This. Is. Amazing!” squealed Leo in delight - mouth half full with some weird, colour changing, alien-cotton-candy. 

The other two had to agree, the arcade was amazing. Everything seemed to change colour and everyone was happy. 

“Guys” Percy grinned “I wanna bet that I can crush both of you in that shooting game!” 

“Oh it’s on Jackson!” 

 

\- 

 

Nico was not impressed. The market was hot, there were too many people, everyone was yelling and he had lost Frank somewhere in the crowd. 

He was just glad that no one had recognised him yet. Being the red paladin was... nice? Sometimes? He had friends and a home and that was a massive plus, but being famous was not something he particularly enjoyed. 

Being half galra didn’t help either. People who knew would look weirdly after him, maybe whisper to each other after pulling their child a little closer. He didn’t get it. When he was with the other paladins people praised him. But when he was alone, he was someone to be feared. 

So he kept in the shadows of the buildings (he still didn’t like the heat, but it was a little more bearable in the shadow). Looking for something interesting (and Frank, he didn’t know if the poor guy would survive without someone in a place like this), something, no, someone tugged in his sleeve.  
“Excuse me sir can I get your autograph?”  
A little boy, maybe eight or nine looked up at him. He had curly hair and an almost mischievous smile.  
“Uh sure, do you have anything to write with?”  
The boy handed him a pen and a little piece of paper.  
“And who is this for?”  
“Travis and Connor Stoll, my brother is named Connor but he’s sick so he is at home”  
“Well, I hope he gets better soon.” Nico said as he finished writing the autograph.  
“Thank you sir, have a good day!”  
“You too.” 

 

\- 

 

Frank wished that he had more money on him. He already had two big bags full of all the cool things he bought. The market was so big and colourful, and full of nice people. When he lost Nico, he thought he was going to die. Being alone in crowded spaces was not something he enjoyed. But even though this was surprisingly nice, he still looked for Nico. He didn’t enjoy being there alone that much.  
Caught up in his own thoughts, he didn’t see where he was going and bumped into someone. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t look where I was going!”  
Frank apologised immediately and began picking up the papers the stranger had dropped.  
“Oh, thank you! It’s okay, it was my fault anyway.”  
Frank looked up while handing the papers to the girl and...oh. Wow. She was beautiful.  
“Hi, I’m Hazel” she said putting her hand forwards.  
“I-I’m Frank” he took her hand.  
“It was super nice to meet you and you seem like a nice person, but I have a really important meeting and you’re standing on one of my papers -”  
“Oh! Sorry!”  
Frank took a step backwards  
“I’ve gotta go. Nice meeting you!” The girl - Hazel - smiled as she took her paper and hurried into the crowd.  
During the exchange Nico had sneaked up behind him.  
“She seems nice”  
“GAH! Nico! Don’t do that!” 

 

\- 

 

After a good half an hour of wasting their money on a shooting game, Piper, Percy and Leo finally decided to do something else.  
(“Should we get something to eat?” “Probably” “I think that’s an excellent idea” “That´s just because you´re hungry” “Let’s try that place” “You know what, why not”) 

“Have you decided yet?”  
A waiter was standing at their table looking extremely bored.  
“Uh yeah, uh I want the, um -”  
Piper pointed at something on the menu that she definitely couldn’t pronounce.  
“And I want, that one”  
Leo leaned forward pointing at another meal.  
“What about you sir?” the waiter looked at Percy.  
“The cooks special?”  
“Okay, your meals will be ready as fast as possible.” 

 

 

“This place is weird” said Leo looking around and almost hurting his head from all the sudden movements. Piper agreed, all the colour changing things almost gave her a headache, not that the place was very well lit up - everything seemed so dark. The air condition was trying to beat the heat - but it wasn’t a fair fight. This was so different from the castle of lions. The castle was always well lit and the right temperature.  
“Here’s your food.”  
The waiter dropped a plate in front of Piper.  
“Enjoy your meal” he said hurrying back to the kitchen. Probably to bring more guests their food.  
“Well that certainly was fast.” Percy began but got cut of by Leo;  
“Ew ew ew ew! Look at that thing in my food!” Leo almost jumped out of his chair when he looked at his food.  
“It looks like some kind of worm or something” Percy said looking down at the oatmeal like food.  
“Its moving!” Leo whined pointing at the dark worm-like thing on top of the oatmeal food.  
“It can’t be THAT bad” murmured Piper.  
“I’m not sharing my food wit -“  
Before Percy could finish his sentence Leo had smashed some of the worm-oatmeal in his hair.  
“whY DID YOU DO THAT?”  
“Your hair look sexy pushed back”  
“How can you quote mean girls you don’t even know what it is”  
“Mean wha-“  
Piper silenced both of them by smashing her food into their faces. 

 

 

(After a two minute food fight a waiter came and kicked them out.) 

 

\- 

 

“Who was that?”  
“The only thing I know is that her name is Hazel and we bumped into each other”  
“And you like her?”  
“Nico we talked to each other for like thirty seconds, no one develops a crush that fast. Maybe except for Leo”  
“That’s fair, but you thought she was pretty, I could see that and I’m probably the least romantic person you know” said Nico crossing his arms.  
“Maybe we should find the others?” Franks said already walking.  
“Don’t you dare change the subject! hEY DON’T WALK AWAY FROM ME!” 

 

\- 

 

 

“Why aren’t they here yet” said Annabeth tapping her foot.  
“They’re probably on their way, no need to be nervous - this is going to go smooth. Their leader seemed to like us.” Jason tried to calm her down.  
“But I need to talk with the others first. Especially Piper - there’s a lot of pressure on her being an Altean princess and all” Annabeth began walking back and forth  
“And if this doesn’t work we have a big problem. This planet could help the rebellion a lot... WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!” While Annabeth talked Percy, Piper and Leo had walked up behind Jason.  
“We got in a food fight. That’s the bad new, the good news is that none of us are hungry so we won’t make a bad impression by stuffing our faces” Exclaimed Piper, smiling.  
“You all look like a mess and the meeting is in fifteen minutes!” Annabeth was maybe freaking out a little.  
“That’s lots of time” Percy said trying to comfort her, “We’ll just hurry, Frank and Nico are definitely just around the corner.”  
Just as he said that Frank and Nico came running toward them.  
“We’re sorry, we got lost but we’re here now! ” Said Frank a little out of breath.  
“We need to get Piper, Leo and Percy ready! Come on hurry up”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Hello there, i don´t know how to start the end notes um. First thank you to my amazing beta reader, The_Sun_And_Its_Angel you are a darling. Also thank you for reading the first chapter in my fic. It´s also my first fanfiction that I´ve ever published so we´ll see how this goes. Also thank you to my friend hadestown Coin (that’s of course not her name but an inside joke) for helping me with who should be who and stuff.
> 
> If you want to ask questions, discuss something fandom related or anything else you can follow/contact me:
> 
> on Pinterest my name is Sunfish
> 
> on Tumblr my name is thatonesunfishwithawigon
> 
> and on Instagram my name is elegant_komodo_dragon
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


End file.
